Operación: Hormonas
by Umeki-Nara
Summary: Todo es más divertido cuando hay paranoia de por medio, y en eso no hay quién gane a este equipo de jóvenes y hermosas mujeres. ¡Qué locura! AU. Humanizados. Gender Bender. (cambio de género)
1. Private ha crecido

_**Operación: Hormonas**_

_**Disclaimer: Los Pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Resumen: Todo es más divertido cuando hay más paranoia de por medio, y en eso no hay quién gane a este equipo de jóvenes y hermosas mujeres. ¡Qué locura! AU. Humanizados. Gender Bender. (cambio de género)**_

_**Advertencias: Humanizados. Gender Bender (cambio de género). Los nombres de los personajes han sufrido pequeñas variaciones. Algunos ni siquiera cambian. Aún así, ¡espero que lo disfruten! **_

_**Este capítulo va especialmente dedicado a azukideinuzuka. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Espero te guste :)**_

* * *

-Kowalski. -llamó Skippah a la teniente, mirando fijamente a la más joven del escuadrón mientras disfrutaba del café que Rita le había servido para comenzar el día. Private miraba embelesada los Lunacornios, sin saber que sus superiores hablaban de ella a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué sucede, Skippah?

-Es... Private. -parpadeó. - No me había dado cuenta de cuánto ha crecido.

Irina Kowalski giró su vista hacia la cadete, observándola detenidamente.

-Tarde o temprano iba a suceder, Skipper. Es el ciclo natural de...

-¡No me refiero a eso, Kowalski! -bufó.- ¿Es que no te das cuenta?

La teniente negó con la cabeza.

-¡Private pronto necesitará un sostén! -lloriqueó.- Lo cual significa que llamará la atención de muchos pervertidos. Hombres y mujeres caerán ante ella, ¡y apenas es una niña! Mírala, sigue mirando esos tontos programas infantiles. La querrán pervertir. ¡Debo evitarlo, aunque termine como Mariane y Johanna!

-¡Skippah, tranquila! -la zarandeó, pues había llamado la atención de la joven Private.- Mañana iremos a una tienda a conseguirle... lo que necesita. Ya después veremos cómo evitar lo demás.

-Kowalski, promete que todo saldrá bien. ¡Prométemelo!

-Te prometo que todo saldrá bien.- sonrió, a lo cual la líder suspiró aliviada.

-Me alegra. No me agrada la idea de que Private termine con un tatuaje por algún hombre, cómo tú con Dorian.- sonrió.

* * *

_**¿Adivinaron quién era cada quién? XD**_

_**Skippah – Skipper.**_

_**Irina Kowalski – Ignacy Kowalski. Aclaro: este nombre lo tomé prestado de KovatePrivalski97. ¡Gracias por la ayuda! :D **_

_**Rita – Rico.**_

_**Mariane – Manfredi.**_

_**Johanna – Johnson.**_

_**Y Private sigue siendo Private :D **_

_**Espero les haya gustado. ¡En el próximo capítulo aparecerán más personajes! Jujuju.**_

_**Si te gustó, deja rw. Si no te gustó, deja rw.**_

_**¡Saludos!**_


	2. El nuevo vecino

_**Operación: Hormonas**_

_**Disclaimer: Los Pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Resumen: Todo era normal hasta que las hormonas atacaban a sus soldados. ¡Por favor, esto ya era ridículo! AU. Humanizados. Gender bender (cambio de género)**_

_**Advertencias: Humanizados. Gender Bender (cambio de género). Los nombres de los personajes han sufrido pequeñas variaciones. Algunos ni siquiera cambian. Aún así, ¡espero que lo disfruten! **_

* * *

Alguien llamó a la puerta, así que depositó la caja de cartón de vuelta en su lugar. Se limpió el sudor de la frente y miró su rostro frente al espejo, para cerciorarse de que lucía bien. Giró el pomo de la puerta y compuso su mejor sonrisa.

-¡Hola, vecino! -sonrió una mujer que lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y besó sus mejillas sonoramente. Tras de ella, venían una mujer un poco anciana y una niña pequeña que repartía pétalos a su paso.

-Hola.- dudoso, miró a las tres. Pero no pudo evitar que ellas se internaran en su nuevo hogar.

-Vaya, sí que tienes un desastre aquí.- comentó sentándose en el sillón más cercano.- Deberías arreglarlo antes de que alguien llegue a importunar.

-Eso hacía.- aclaró suspirando. Se armó de paciencia y le tendió la mano.- Me llamo Martine. ¿Ustedes?

La mujer de ropa extraña escupió la bebida que había tomado de la mesa. Lo miró con la incredulidad pintada en su rostro y posteriormente giró para ver a la mujer más anciana.

-¡Maureen, explica! ¿Cómo es posible que él aún no me reconozca? -replicó furiosa.

Mientras Maureen le explicaba a la más joven, llamándola _Su majestad_, él se giró un momento para cerrar la puerta. Pero entonces bajó su mirada. Se encontró con un par de ojos azules y duros, que no dejaban de examinarlo.

-Hola, Martine, sí es que ése es tu nombre.- espetó la mujer. Tras de ella, otras tres se internaron en su hogar. La más alta procedió a examinar sus extremidades y el interior de su ropa, mientras que el par restante examinaba el contenido las cajas y los muebles.

-¿Q-Qué sucede aquí? ¡Dejen mis cosas, son personales! -masculló, cuando una de ellas sacó su ropa interior y empezó a reír descaradamente.

-¡No me evites, Martine! Mírame y responde. ¿Eres un espía?

El castaño parpadeó confundido. ¿Todas las del vecindario eran maleducadas y extrañas?

-Llamaré a la policía.- afirmó sacando su celular del bolsillo, pero entonces la chica que lo examinaba se lo arrebató.- ¡Hey!

-Skipper... todo parece en orden. Salvo por los pocos contactos que tiene, no parece sospechoso.- afirmó.

-Bien hecho, Kowalski. ¡Private, Rita! ¿Qué hay entre sus cosas personales?

-No mucho, Skippah.- dijo la cadete sacando una guitarra de una de las cajas.- Parece más un artista frustrado que alguien malvado.

-¡No toquen mis cosas!

Skippah examinó el contenido de las cajas y sonrió burlona. Miró a Martine y se encogió de hombros.

-Vámonos chicas. Ya terminamos con él. Rita, déjalo por ahí.- ordenó. Se acercó nuevamente a él, mientras la aludida depositaba un pastel en la mesa, evitando que la reina Juliette intentara comérselo.

-Se irán cuando se den cuenta que no tienes nada para ofrecer.- dijo Kowalski palmeándole el hombro. Private le sonrió amigablemente y Rica le sacó la lengua. Finalmente, Skippah lo miró de arriba a abajo y frunció el ceño.

-Será mejor que no seas un hippie o te las verás conmigo, guapo. -se retiró.-

* * *

**_Hehehe, ¿les gustó el segundo capítulo? XD Ya se integró Martine, que viene siendo la versión masculina de Marlene. También Juliette (Julien), Maureen (Maurice) y Molly (Mort, aunque no se nombró) ¡Espero que les haya gustado!_**

**_Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw._**

**_¡Saludos! _**


End file.
